Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $2\dfrac{6}{10}+3\dfrac{3}{10} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {2} + {\dfrac{6}{10}} + {3} + {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {2} + {3} + {\dfrac{6}{10}} + {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=5 + {\dfrac{6}{10}} + {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ Add the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{9}{10}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 5\dfrac{9}{10}$